the other girl
by talkingtummy
Summary: akira stirs up trouble in the temple! miyu's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early this morning

I woke up early this morning. I mean, really early. I woke up at six o'clock with a funny feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

Don't ask me how I knew. I just did.

Dressing up, I went into the kitchen. _I'm going to cook a great breakfast for Kanata, _I decided. Just to annoy him, 'cause he keeps insulting my cooking.

So I went to work. Even with my minimal cooking skills, I couldn't possibly mess up pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, right?

Wrong!

"What's the matter with this breakfast?" Kanata grumbled an hour later. "The pancakes and bacon are all burnt. And these eggs are rubbery outside and liquid on the inside."

I turned pink. "Cooking is hard."

"For you." He chewed a spoonful of eggs and grimaced. "God, these eggs are awful."

"I didn't ask you to eat them!"

"Good, then I won't." He pushed his plate away and left.

What a jerk.

As I cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, I heard him exclaim from the hallway, "Akira!"

My heart dropped. As much as I hate (really HATE) to admit it, I was dreadfully jealous of Akira. She made Kanata smile in the way I wish he would when he was with me. She put a sparkle in his chocolate eyes and made him laugh with her clever jokes. It didn't help that she was also the most gorgeous girl I know (Chris-chan being the second).

But when I went out into the hallway, I put a smile on my face and said, "Akira-chan, it's good to see you again."

She smiled at me with those perfect white teeth. "Nice to see you too, Miyu-chan."

"Well, I don't want to disturb you." I started towards my room, but she replied, "Oh no, I was just dropping by. So I'll see you tomorrow, Kanata?"

Kanata nodded and said, "Three o'clock, right?"

"Right." She kissed his cheek. "Bye, Kanata, Miyu!" She stalked out of the room with her long, slim legs.

I rolled my eyes. Who the heck kisses their best friend?

Maybe my jealousy showed on my face, because Kanata turned to me and asked, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, then muttered under my breath, "nothing you'd care about, anyway."

His eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"_Nothing_." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're going to Omachi Department Store tomorrow."

"Oh."

Later that evening, I couldn't sleep. I was too bothered by the prospect of Akira dating Kanata. _I'm sure Kanata is excited_, I thought scornfully.

I have good reason to be jealous of Akira: I have loved Kanata for three years now. _Three years_. And the guy still had no clue! God, what a dimwit.

I know I should tell him, but how could I? He'd probably laugh in my face.

See the dilemma I'm in?

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, it was 11:30 AM. _Nearly time for Kanata and Akira to meet_.

"Kanata?" I called out, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, Kanata!"

There was no answer, so I spent the rest of the morning looking for him in the entire temple. Finally, I accepted that he was gone.

"That inconsiderate jerk!" I groused, plopping down on a chair. "He left without waking me up!"

Fuming, I changed my clothes and left the temple without locking the door. I started walking towards Aya's house.

I guess I was thinking about Kanata too much, because I didn't notice where my feet were taking me. Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Omachi Department Store.

What the heck?!

**I like Miyu's POV. I can totally relate to her. Maybe that's why I had an easy time writing this. Hehe.**


	2. shock

If Kanata sees me here, he'll think I'm stalking him! I could already see myself explaining to him: "Oh, hi there, Kanata. You see, my feet were temporarily possessed and they led me here. What a coincidence, right?"

Even Chris wouldn't buy _that_.

So I whipped out my cell phone and dialed my friends' numbers. Soon, the gang was at the Omachi Department Store.

"What's up, Miyu-chan?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, why did you invite us here?" Nozomu asked. "Although I'm not complaining, since it's a chance to be with you…" He handed me a rose.

I had to smile. My friends may be crazy, but they're dependable and really fun to be with. "Nothing really, guys… I just wanted to hang out."

Chris looked around and shyly asked, "Miyu-chan… Where is Kanata?"

I could practically see the cogs working underneath her pink hair. "He's gone out with Akira."

Aya and Nanami looked at me. "Akira, huh?"

"Yup." Because my best friends knew about my feelings for Kanata, they saw right through my nonchalant act. Thankfully, they didn't mention anything in front of the others.

We had lunch and then spent the rest of the day shopping--Nozomu and Santa tagged along for the food. It was such an enjoyable day that I (nearly) forgot all about Kanata.

The girls decided to give in to the guys' request to go to the arcade. They made a dash for the DanceDance Revolution Version 5.

"Go Santa!" Nanami cheered as he stomped his way to victory. I admit I was kind of impressed. My friends are talented as well as crazy.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled as the machine spewed out several tickets. "I can exchange these for a new record!"

I started giggling. "Santa, you are the weirdest person I know."

But Aya doused cold water on my happiness when she said, "Hey, isn't that Saionji-kun?"

I turned to look at her pointed finger and nearly fainted. "Oh… my… god."

"Is he… holding hands with Akira?" Chris asked uncertainly. I knew she couldn't make a scene in front of Akira; it would be embarrassing.

I suddenly felt a renewed empathy for Chris. She was the one who really understood how I felt: so jealous that I could turn green at any moment.

Santa was incredulous. "I can't believe this! I'm Kanata's best friend and he forgets to tell me that he has a girlfriend?"

Aya and Nanami held my hands, trying to comfort me without words.

Nozomu wasn't stupid, though. He looked at me and asked, "Miyu-cchi, are you all right?"

I nodded mutely. I was afraid that if I spoke, the lump in my throat might dissolve into tears.

"Let's go, guys. There's nothing more to do here. I'll walk you home, Miyu-cchi," Nozomu said.

It was dark when we arrived at the temple. "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" I asked Nozomu. He accepted, and we went inside.

The kitchen was warm and inviting, and soon we were enjoying hot tea and great conversation. Nozomu was good company, after all.

"Miyu-cchi," he began, and I smiled again.

"You know, that nickname used to bother me, but now I'm sort of used to it."

"Good, 'cause I don't have plans to change it." He smiled. "Miyu-cchi, I'm wondering… Do you have feelings for Kanata?"

"W-what?" I choked on my tea. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the hurt in your eyes when he walked by." His unusually soft tone was uncharacteristic, but nonetheless comforting.

"Well… I guess you could say I like him. Or love him. Whatever."

He burst out laughing, and I joined in. It felt good to get a secret off my chest.

We were still laughing when the door opened and in stepped Kanata and Akira.

I wiped tears from my eyes and said, "Oh, hi! We were just having tea. Care to join us?"

Akira shook her head and said, "Oh no, we wouldn't want to disturb you two. Come on, Kanata-kun, walk me home." They turned and went outside.

I made a face at Nozomu. "It feels like _we_ were the ones disturbing _them_."

Nozomu glanced at his watch. "Actually, Miyu-cchi, I need to go home too. It's getting late."

"Okay then." I drank the remaining tea and got to my feet.

We were near the top of the steps when Nozomu pushed out an arm to stop me.

"What?"

"Ssh. I think I hear something."

"That's just Kanata and Miss Perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you dying to find out what they're talking about?"

That boy could make a good argument.

We hid in a nearby bush, our eyes peeking through the leaves.

"…I had a really good time with you today," Akira was saying.

"So did I, Akira."

"You know the perfect way to end this perfect day?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"What?"

I whispered to Nozomu, "Oh, god, Kanata is so dense."

I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what was coming next, what Akira was about to do, but I couldn't let them be.

"Let's go, Miyu-cchi, you don't need to see this." Nozomu and I stood up.

At precisely the wrong moment.

**I love Nozomu! He's actually one of my favorite characters! I think he's so **_**kawaii**_**! Eee! Hehe…**


	3. sleepover from hell

Kanata and Akira were wrapped in a tight embrace. Worse still, they were kissing. On the lips. Passionately.

I felt dizzy. Nauseous. I gripped Nozomu's arm tightly.

I couldn't take my eyes off them. I felt every detail of that crushing moment sear into my brain. My insides felt like lead.

"Miyu-cchi," Nozomu whispered. "Miyu-cchi, let's go…"

But I couldn't move. I was still watching them. _Kanata and Akira. Kissing._

Sick to my stomach, I bent over and promptly threw up.

Kanata jumped and looked over. "Miyu?"

"Come on, Miyu-cchi." Nozomu helped me up and wiped my mouth with his hanky. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Just a little dizzy."

Brow furrowed, Kanata made towards me, but Akira held him back asked, "Miyu-chan, are you all right?"

She was so considerate, so nice, so sweet. So _perfect_.

She was everything I wasn't.

I leaned against Nozomu, who wrapped his arm around my waist to prevent me from falling. "I don't feel so good."

"Come on, Miyu-cchi, I'll walk you back."

"Bye, Akira," I said with an attempt at a smile. But as soon as my back was turned, I stuck out my tongue in distaste.

Nozomu laughed softly and said, "You're too much."

"What?" I struggled with every step; the dizziness was getting worse. "Oh man, I feel like crap."

"You're always so nice to everyone. So nice that you don't show it when you're hurt."

"It's a reflex." I tripped and cried out, "Hey!"

Nozomu caught me and deftly scooped me up in his arms.

"Nozomu-kun!" I blushed furiously as I clutched at his shoulders for support.

"You're in no condition to walk." He adjusted his hold on me.

We walked for a few minutes in silence. Then I asked, "Nozomu-kun, what am I supposed to do if I'm not nice? Rip Miss Perfect from limb to limb for kissing my Kanata?"

"You could at least tell Saionji that you love him."

"And get laughed at? I don't think so."

Reaching my room, he set me on the bed and said, "I'll get some cold compresses and medicine. I'll be right back."

I lay there, miserable and queasy. The thought of Kanata and Akira kissing was awful. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. _I'm strong_, I told myself. _I can handle this_.

Nozomu came back, made me take my medicine, and held a cold compress to my head. "Take it easy."

"I thought you were about to go home."

"I can't leave a friend alone when she's sick and heartbroken."

I laughed a little. "Oh god, there's going to be hell to pay tomorrow. Kanata's going to chew me out for spying."

"Don't think about him now."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the horrible feelings that washed over me every time I thought of them.

The bedroom door opened and Kanata asked rather roughly, "What are you still doing here, Hikarigaoka?"

"I was looking after Miyu-cchi," Nozomu answered. "She's sick, you know."

"I don't care," Kanata said. "You've been spying on me."

I struggled to sit up. "No, we were not. We can go anywhere we want. It's not your temple, you know."

"Actually, it is. It has my name, idiot."

I wanted to scream, _Kanata, you brainless twit, I love you! _"What_ever_. Why don't you just go back to Akira so you two can make out and leave me alone."

"That's none of your business!" he bellowed.

"I don't care!" I screamed, throwing the cold, wet towel at him. "You--" I threw an empty basin, "are--" I threw the pillow, "a--" I threw a blanket, "jerk!" I threw a glass.

Kanata dodged in time as the glass exploded into a hundred shards near his feet. "What the hell is your problem, Miyu?"

"Nothing!" My throat felt like it was about to rip. "Just get _out_!"

Cursing, he stomped out of the room.

A few days later, I felt fine. Physically fine, I mean. My emotions were in shambles.

Kanata kept bringing Akira over and every single time I walked in on them, they were kissing.

"Can't they keep their damn hands to themselves for more than ten seconds?" I griped to my friends one day. "Must they really rub it in?"

"I'm sorry, Miyu-chan," Nanami said sympathetically.

"So am I. I swear, I'm going to post an 'Akira Keep Out' sign outside the temple."

"Tell you what," Aya said, "we'll have a sleepover tonight."

"I'm not in a good mood, Aya-chan."

"It'll be fun!" Nanami said. "We'll pig out on junk food, watch DVD's and talk about how stupid guys are."

I laughed. "Fine. Then I'll meet you at the temple at six o'clock."

"Hai!"

By six o'clock, I was cheerful enough--or pretended to be cheerful enough--to ignore Kanata and Akira, who had taken to coming every single day just to kiss her boyfriend.

Aya and Nanami showed up with bags of chips, chocolates, and fast-food. And they brought Chris, Santa, and Nozomu along.

"Why did you bring them?" I asked Aya in an undertone as they settled in my room.

"It'll be more fun with more people."

Kanata walked in. "What's going on here? Santa, what are you doing here?"

"There's a sleepover," Santa said. "Didn't Miyu tell you?"

"No, she didn't." he glared at me. "She's so forgetful."

"Kanata, can you do me a favor?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"What is it?"

"Go to hell."

My friends roared in laughter as Kanata left with a sour face. _Good riddance, _I thought in satisfaction.

We had a great time. That is, until Miss Perfect ruined everything. _Again_.

We were watching _Ten Things I Hate About You_ when she knocked and asked, "Hi, guys! May Kanata-kun and I join you?"

Unsure of what to do, Aya and Nanami looked at me for an answer.

What the hell else was I supposed to say?

So Akira and Kanata went in and ruined the entire night for everyone by being all lovey-dovey on each other. Every time that there was a kissing scene in the movie, they kissed too! Talk about Public Displays of Affection!

Chris' eyes were welling with tears. I noticed her hands curled into fists.

Santa was obviously distracted. He kept looking at the couple and cursing.

Nozomu was gripping my arm as if to say, "Keep calm, Miyu-cchi."

Aya and Nanami kept rolling their eyes so much that I could only see the whites of their eyes when I turned to look.

And me? I was furiously stuffing my face full with chocolates and ice cream.

"Take it easy," Aya said, alarmed. "You'll choke."

"You'll get fat," Santa warned.

"Fat!" I laughed derisively. "You think I still care about getting fat! I will eat every single bar of chocolate and tub of ice cream here, and I will get magnificently, gloriously _fat_."

"What's your problem, Kouzouki-san?" he asked in surprise. "You never talk like this."

"What's my problem? _What's my problem_?" I asked incredulously, not bothering to keep my voice down. "Aya-chan, tell him what's my problem."

Aya asked uneasily, "Are you sure, Miyu-chan?"

"Yeah! Tell him!"

Aya furrowed her eyebrows and started whispering into Santa's ear.

"_What_?" Santa yelped. Then, quailing under the look Nanami was giving him, he whispered, "Sorry. I meant, what?"

"Believe it." Aya said. "The Saionji charm gets to everyone, even our blonde friend."

**I really, really HATE Akira, even though in the anime she's really nice. Hehe. I hate her 'cause she kissed Kanata! OMG!**


	4. the cheat

"The sleepover was a total bust!" complained Nanami a few days later.

We were out shopping, and discussing the failed attempt to cheer me up.

"It's still pretty hard to believe that Saionji-kun is into PDA, though," Aya commented. "I thought he was the shy type."

"Are you sure you're okay, Miyu-chan?" Nanami asked anxiously. "You've been quiet all week."

"Hey, don't worry about me, guys," I said with a forced smile. "I'm fine."

The truth was, I wasn't fine. I was in denial. I didn't want to accept the reality of the situation. I didn't want to admit that I was wounded and hurt. I didn't even cry when I was alone. I held down the tears until they were gone. I wanted to be strong.

Aya suggested, "Let's go to Gyouza House. I'm starving."

Still absorbed in my thoughts, I followed my friends into the restaurant. The smell of gyouza filled the air and I breathed in deeply. "Let's get a seat." I said as my stomach rumbled.

"Hey, isn't that Akira?" Nanami suddenly said, pointing.

"It is! Who is she with?" Aya asked.

I squinted over to where they were looking, and I saw Akira holding hands with… another guy?!

"But I thought she and Kanata were going out?" Aya asked me.

"They are! Oh god, is Akira two-timing him?"

"Looks like it."

Then all three of us gasped (loudly, I might add) as Akira leaned in and kissed the guy on the lips!

Akira and her handsome, redhead date turned to look. Her eyes filled with shock as she recognized me.

I was rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Luckily, Nanami had her wits about her as she dragged Aya and I out of the restaurant.

"The little witch!" I fumed. "She's just playing with Kanata-kun!"

"What are you going to do, Miyu-chan?" Aya asked.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? What else should I do? Kanata-kun deserves to know the truth."

_Even if he won't like it, _I added silently.

When I arrived home that night, Akira was there. _Good._ I wanted to see her face when I exposed her as a phony.

When she spotted me in the hallway, she excused herself from Kanata and walked towards me. "Miyu-chan! May I have a private word?"

"Sure we could, cheater." I muttered.

She smiled in a superior way as she closed the door behind her, blocking out Kanata. "Miyu-chan, you have no plans of telling Kanata-kun what you saw, do you?"

"I plan to tell him exactly what I saw."

"Really? And who do you think will he believe, you or me?"

"Kanata and I have history together. We've gone through a lot. He trusts _me_."

She laughed softly. "He'll just blow you off like an annoying little fly."

"Oh, yeah?" I said angrily. "We'll see about that!"

I pushed her aside and yelled, "KANATA!"

He walked to us and asked, "What do you want now?"

"I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "Akira's cheating on you."

He looked at Akira. "What?"

"I saw her today at the mall, with another guy. They were holding hands, and kissing."

"I can't believe this." He shook his head. "Miyu, that is so desperate."

My eyes burst open in disbelief and indignation. "Excuse me?"

"I get it. You're jealous of my relationship with Akira-chan, and you think a stupid lie will break us up."

Akira's gloating face prompted me to speak. I sputtered, "Kanata--it's the truth! Please believe me!"

He scowled at me. "You are so pathetic."

I couldn't take it anymore. Breathing hard, I ran outside, away from the temple, away from Akira's triumphant face.

Away from Kanata.

**I don't even know what gyouza is. I just saw it in a Japanese show once. Haha. Anyone know what gyouza is?**


	5. miyu strikes back

I didn't — _couldn't_ — stop running, until I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped, getting to my feet.

"Maybe you should," Nozomu's familiar voice answered. "What are you doing outside at this time?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said in a strained voice. The night was pretty cold, and I shivered.

"I was going to your house to bring you some roses and chocolate to cheer you up." He held up a paper bag. "Don't you think we should get you home?"

"No," I muttered, avoiding his eyes. "I have no home. Not anymore, anyway."

"Hey," he said quietly, "what happened to you?"

At first, I wanted to Nozomu-kun, but after everything he's done for me, for being there when I needed him, he deserved my trust.

"I just came from the temple, and--and--" I closed my eyes, steadying myself. "Aya, Nanami and I were shopping, and we decided to eat. When we got to Gyouza House, we saw Akira with another guy, and they were kissing! So I went to the temple to tell Kanata, and Akira said 'He'll never believe you', but I told Kanata anyway, and he didn't believe me, and he called me pathetic and desperate! I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran." I shuddered. "He was right. I am pathetic. Pathetic 'cause I believed that he trusted me."

"Miyu-cchi, are you okay?" he asked tenderly, looking into my eyes.

"I… I'm… okay…"

I started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm f-fine!" It occurred to me that Nozomu could barely understand my words through all the bawling I was doing, but I kept babbling on. "I'm g-g-g-great!"

I realized I was trying too hard to be strong; I didn't know that sometimes, you need to show your weakness.

I kept too much to myself. I didn't depend on my friends enough. I wept bitterly.

"N-Nozomu…"

All my emotions: the hurt, misery, anger that I kept bottled up for so long, came rushing out.

My eyes were pouring out tears like the rain, and to my horror, I couldn't stop the flow.

"N-Nozomu-kun!" I hiccupped in panic. "Make me s-stop c-c-crying!"

He dropped what he was holding and hugged me. I buried my head in his chest, crying hard. It felt good to have someone, even if he was just a friend.

We stayed like that for a long time. Then when my hiccups subsided, he wiped my face and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged weakly. I had no strength anymore. All I knew was that I couldn't live with Kanata anymore. I needed to get over him.

Nozomu seemed to read my mind. "Miyu-cchi… We have several guest rooms in our house that you can use anytime. I'm sure my Papi wouldn't mind." He hesitated. "I guess it would be a bit weird for you, though."

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm used to living with a guy."

His face broke into a smile. "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah." I managed a faint smile. "Thanks a lot, Nozomu-kun."

So I slept over at his place. The guest room Nozomu gave me was luxuriant and comfortable, but I had a hard time getting to sleep.

At about 8 in the morning, he knocked on my door, saying, "Rise and shine, princess!"

_Princess?_ I wondered sleepily. "Come in."

He entered, bearing a heavily laden breakfast tray. "Breakfast in bed."

Sitting up, I suddenly felt ravenous. I started eating.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this, Nozomu-kun," I said with my mouth full of buttered toast and bacon.

"I know. I just wanted to."

"How sweet. Maybe I'll cook you something later," I joked.

"I give you shelter, and that is how you repay me?" he teased good-naturedly. "Now eat up. You'll need your energy when we go back to the temple."

"The temple? But I thought you invited me to live here." I asked, confused.

"I did, but all your things are there. Sleepy much?"

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Hurry up, I asked the others to meet us there in 45 minutes." He paused. "I'm glad I could help out."

"Me too." I smiled gratefully at him.

Aya, Nanami, Santa, and Chris were standing outside the temple exactly 45 minutes later.

"Why are you moving out, Miyu-chan?" Chris asked me. It occurred to me that she was the only one here who didn't know about my feelings for Kanata.

"Uh, personal reasons." I glanced at Aya, who gave me the thumbs-up and whispered, "This is for the best, Miyu-chan."

"I know. Thanks for helping out, guys."

We went up the temple stairs, where (to my surprise) Kanata was waiting at the top. There were shadows under his eyes and he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. Apparently, he had not slept.

Strange as it may seem, it gave me pleasure to see him miserable and frustrated. I couldn't quite stop a grin from forming on my face.

"Miyu!" he said furiously. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! I've been waiting all night for you to return!"

For a moment, I considered forgiving him, but my heart hardened when I saw Akira coming towards him, holding a cup of coffee. _So she slept over, huh?_

"None of your damn business. Not now, anyway," I said coldly. "I'm moving out."

"_Moving out_? Where?"

"Nozomu-kun's place."

"You're staying with Hikarigaoka?" He frowned. "What am I supposed to tell your mom when she calls?"

"You can tell her that you drove me out with your nasty snake tongue," I spat out, marching inside.

While everyone else was preoccupied with finding my stuff, Nanami murmured, "Miyu-chan, are you sure you want to do this? Don't you want to reconcile with Saionji-kun?"

"Nanami-chan, I get it now. I'm not supposed to be happy with Kanata. I'm supposed to suffer until their little fling ends." I said bitterly.

It only took two hours to locate all my belongings and pack them, and soon we were ready to leave.

"Miyu," Kanata called as we were about to go.

I turned to him warily. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah."

He seemed taken aback, but recovered instantly. "Fine. Go with Hikarigaoka. You deserve each other. Don't bother coming here anymore. I don't give a rat's ass about you."

_Talk about adding insult to injury!_

In my anger, my fist swung out and hit Kanata squarely in the stomach. "Jerk!"

He doubled up in pain.

"Kanata!" squealed Akira, running over to him. She glared at me. "You crazy freak!"

"What did you say?!" Nanami shouted, coming to my defense, but I was way ahead of her.

_Enough Miss Nice Girl. Today is the day that Miyu Kouzouki kicks ass._

I slapped Akira's pretty face with all the strength I could muster. "_That's_ for me!"

She staggered, and I hit the other side of her face. "And _that's_ for Kanata," I breathed.

I leaned over her so only she could hear my next words. "If I find out that you don't give him the love that he deserves — the love that _I_ can give him — I will rip every appendage from your body starting with your jugular."

I straightened up. "See you around, cheater."

I walked away without a second look.

**It looks bleak for Miyu and Kanata's relationship, but at least Miyu kicks serious butt in this chappie. Haha. I always loved her for her spunk. **


	6. one year later

The next months were difficult. Kanata and I never spoke once after I left. I didn't show it, but I missed him so much that I wanted to tear out my heart just to stop feeling. I spent almost every night crying myself to sleep.

Luckily, I had wonderful friends who distracted me from my pain. Aya kept dragging me to plays, Nanami encouraged daily shopping sprees with her mom's credit card, and Nozomu was being sweet and thoughtful by watching my favorite DVDs with me and buying us ice cream. He kept telling me that his house was my house, and that I was free to do whatever I wanted.

One day, I woke up to blue skies and the shining sun. It was such a fine day that Nozomu and I decided to have breakfast outside in the backyard.

"Congratulations, Miyu-cchi," he said, raising his glass of OJ.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For going a year without Kanata."

With a jolt, I realized that he was right. It was exactly one year since I left Saionji Temple.

"I totally forgot. Geez, it's been that long?"

"Yup. But the memory of you kicking Akira's butt is still sharp in my mind."

I laughed just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I volunteered, standing up. Still chuckling, I pulled open the heavy mahogany door. "Good morning—"

I paled when I saw the face looking back at me. It was Kanata. Still as handsome as ever.

_Is this a dream?_ I wondered.

"Good morning," he said. His voice was different: rather than cold and quiet, it was nervous and much more human.

I didn't know how to respond. "Um, hi?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh. Oh, right!" I stepped back to let him in. "Nozomu-kun and I were just having breakfast outside…"

I led him to the backyard where Nozomu was sitting. "Saionji," he said in surprise, "What a surprise. Please, have a seat."

Kanata sat next to me and said, "So… how have you been?"

"I'm okay." I said automatically. _How does he think I've been? Is he an idiot? _"How about you?"

"I'm okay, too." _Tongue-tied much?_

Nozomu looked amused at the awkwardness between the two of us. "As much as I hate to miss this engaging exchange, I have to go tend to my roses." He stood up, but before he left, he gave me a wink.

So Kanata and I were left alone.

_This is crazy!_ There was always some degree of comfort between me and Kanata, but now, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After several minutes of forced conversation, I fell silent, remembering all the hurt this idiot caused me. I thought I put it all behind me, but when the memories came flooding back, so did the anger.

"So," I asked coolly, "how are you and Akira?"

Kanata stiffened. "We, ah, broke up."

"When?"

"A few weeks after you left."

"Why? She couldn't stand you anymore?"

"Actually, _I_ couldn't stand _her_ anymore."

"Liar. You were all over her when she was here, and now you couldn't stand her?" I snapped. "Are you mentally ill or something?"

"I broke up with her because she drove you away!" he said angrily. It felt like the old days again, fighting with Kanata. Only, this time it was about something much more serious.

My eyes were blazing as I said, "No, Kanata. _You_ drove me away. You think I give a crap about Akira? I wouldn't care what she did, just as long as _you_ believed me."

"I didn't know what else to do--"

"Yes you did! You knew exactly what you had to do! You should have believed me, dumped Akira, and gone on with your life. Instead, you pushed me away."

"Miyu--"

"I get it, okay, Kanata? You chose _her_ over me. I am less important to you than that two-timing snake. Let's both stop wasting time and tell me what you came here for!"

"I came here for you!" he blurted.

Unsure of what he said, I asked, "What?"

"I want you to come back to the temple. Please, Miyu," he said in a pleading tone I never heard him use before, "I miss you so much."

My mind started spinning. I wanted to say, "I miss you too so much, Kanata. I'd be happy to go back." But I remembered all the hurt he put me through. I couldn't go through that again. Besides, I needed to be strong this time.

"You should go," I said quietly.

Recognizing defeat, Kanata stood up quickly. "Of course. Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"It's for the best."

"Yeah… Maybe. See you." He left.

I sat, motionless, watching his every step. _Did I make the right decision?_

"That went… horribly." Nozomu said, dropping down next to me.

"I thought you were tending to your roses."

"Yeah, right. I was watching from over there," he scoffed, pointing to a tree. "Miyu-cchi, I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You think you're being strong by refusing Saionji."

I couldn't help my earnest tone as I asked, "I was right, wasn't I? I was right to refuse him?"

"Let me tell you something. Saionji isn't the kind of person who readily admits his mistakes. He said that he broke up with Akira a few weeks after you left." Nozomu paused. "That means he's been agonizing over you for months."

Now that I think about it, Nozomu was right. "So what?" I struggled to argue. "I don't care about him anymore."

"Miyu-cchi, you love him and he loves you. It's that simple. Now you can torture yourselves and stay away, or you can go back to him and be happy."

"I want to be happy," I whispered, standing up. "Thanks for everything, Nozomu-kun." I kissed his cheek.

Nozomu's cheeks turned pink. "You're always welcome, Miyu-cchi. Now go to him!"

I nodded and raced outside. "Kanata!"

I looked up and down the long driveway, and when I didn't see him, I ran to the sidewalk. "Kanata!"

There was no trace of him, so I started running again. By the time I reached the temple, I was hot and sticky, but I didn't even wipe the sweat off my face as I screamed, "Kanata!"

Then I saw him, standing by the front door.

Our eyes locked. His expression changed from sadness, to confusion, to uncertainty, and then finally, to pure happiness.

I strode to him and kissed him on the lips. It felt so good that I didn't want to let go, even when he pulled back.

"Kanata," I said breathlessly, "I love you I've loved you for so long. And you were right, I was jealous of Akira, but I didn't make that story up, even if I wanted to. Kanata--"

He shut me up by kissing me again. "Miyu, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

"You're forgiven." I murmured, staring into his eyes. Then we kissed again.

Gently, Kanata kissed my eyelids, then my cheeks, then my lips. "Welcome home, Miyu."

**I hate sad endings (they suck the fun out of watching a movie) so I made a happy ending just for Kanata and Miyu!**


End file.
